


Married

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [57]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Everyone loves weddings.





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> Day four was "dancing."

“May I have this dance?”

Olivia had to laugh at the absurdity. Of course Roxy could have this dance. She could have every dance, really, but this one in particular. Roxy took her laugh as the invitation it was, and took Olivia’s hand, leading her out onto the floor and pulling her close.

“You know,” Roxy said, “I’m really glad ballroom dancing was on the list of things Merlin had to train us for. Saved me the hassle of having to take lessons.”

Roxy’s hand was warm in hers, her dress rustling softly where it brushed against Olivia’s. Olivia nodded absently. She’d heard what Roxy had said, but she was more preoccupied with staring at the beautiful woman in her arms. There was something in Olivia’s throat that was making swallowing damn near impossible, and it was making her eyes water.

“Are you crying?” Notes of glee and concern twined together in Roxy’s voice, and Olivia coughed out a laugh.

“Shut up,” she mumbled. “I’m allowed to cry today.”

“Good tears, I hope.”

“I just can’t believe I get to have this,” Olivia said. The music swelled, and other couples began to join them on the floor. “I can’t believe I get to have you.”

“I know,” Roxy murmured. She pulled Olivia impossibly closer, as if unable to bear even the fractional distance between them. “But I’m yours. And you’re mine. Now and forever.”

“Until death do us part,” Olivia echoed. Another few tears spilled over her cheeks at the words, and Roxy wiped them away with a tenderness that only made her cry harder. Roxy laughed, stopping them in the middle of the dance floor, and pulling Olivia in for the second best kiss of her life. Second best only because the one less than an hour ago, after an exchange of rings and a pair of “I do’s,” would probably forever be the best kiss of Olivia’s life.

“I love you,” she said, because it was impossible to keep the words inside her.

“I love you too,” Roxy whispered back. She wrapped her arms around Olivia’s neck, and they swayed there, in the centre of the dance floor, for the rest of the song. And only when Merlin and Harry asked to cut in, both their eyes shining with barely-contained tears as well, did Olivia allow herself to be separated from her wife.

She absolutely loved weddings.


End file.
